A glyceride has been applied widely in the medical field and is useful as an immediate alimentation or an entero-protecting agent (JP-A-4-210631). In addition, it is also useful as a solvent for various pharmaceutically active compounds such as active vitamin Ds, diazepam, thiazole derivatives, prostaglandins or flavonoids, as a diluent for a capsule preparation, as a vehicle of eye drop, and as a stabilizing agent (JP-A-53-50141, JP-A-53-75320, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,867, JP-A-55-136219, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,702, JP-A-59-137413, JP-A-02-204417, JP-A-04-46122, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,952, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,979 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,607).
However, the prior arts are silent on the effect of glycerides on the novel pharmaceutically active bi-cyclic compounds.